Faramir, pour le Gondor
by Bichu Grill
Summary: L'histoire de Faramir, fils de Denethor et frère de Boromir. Une vie semée d'embuches.
1. Osgiliath, la chutte du pont

Le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu à l'est, le tonnerre grondait de façon croissante, mais à l'ouest s'attardait une pâle lumière, et de cette lumière sortait une voix, lointaine mais claire qui criait.

« Chercher l'épée qui fut brisée :

A Imladris elle se trouve ;

Des conseils seront pris

Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul.

Un signe sera montré

Que le Destin est proche,

Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera.

Et le Semi-Homme se dressera. »

Une main secoua brusquement le flanc de Faramir le tirant de cet étrange rêve et frottant ses tempes contre la pierre froide sur laquelle il dormait. Il repoussa la main puis ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds. Cette main s'était glissée sous sa couverture. Un orc? Il saisit alors son épée, Doledruim, qui dormait comme à son habitude à ses côtés et la posa sur la gorge de son assaillant, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il faisait encore nuit mais il distingua malgré tout clairement son visage.

« Du… Du calme, frère, ce n'est que moi… »

Il soupira et se leva presque en un bond. Puis, après avoir rangé son épée dans son fourreau, il se tourna vers son frère qui commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter.

« Hum… Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé? Il fait pourtant encore nuit, j'ai besoin de repos si je veux pouvoir me battre demain… »

Un éclair annonciateur de pluie vint éclairer le ciel et le visage de Boromir pendant un court instant. Faramir remarqua alors que celui-ci était tendu par la peur et couvert de sueur. Sueur bientôt remplacée par des gouttes d'eau qui explosèrent sur ses joues. Il pleuvait dru, il faisait noir et il y avait de l'orage. Un temps à ne pas mettre un chien dehors. Pourtant ils étaient là, sous la pluie, au milieu de cette cité en ruine.

« Ils… ils sont passés à l'attaque! Osgiliath va être prise ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Faramir écarquilla les yeux. Une nouvelle attaque ! Et en pleine nuit avec cela… Enfin ils allaient les battre, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, Boromir n'en semblait pas si sur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'était pourtant pas un couard qui cédait si facilement à la peur. Faramir haussa alors légèrement un sourcil et commença à enfiler son armure. Que cela plaise ou non à son frère, il allait évidemment se battre pour le peuple du Gondor.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Boromir! Nous allons les repousser, comme d'habitude. »

« Non… Selon nos éclaireurs, ils sont plus nombreux que 'd'habitude', ils vont arriver du nord avec des radeaux tandis que d'autres arriveront de l'ouest, à pied. Notre temps nous est compté. Des cavaliers du Rohan sont arrivé hier, mais cela ne change rien ! Nous ne pourrons jamais leur faire face. »

« D'accord, ceux-ci ne sont pas très nombreux mais se battront vaillamment! Nous allons gagner, te dis-je… »

« Ce ne sert à rien, frère, fuyons !… »

« Tais-toi! Le guerrier se bat et les femmes pleurent. Nous, nous battrons et nous gagnerons. Je te promets qu'aucune femme n'aura l'occasion de pleurer notre mort. »

Boromir écarta quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui collaient sur son visage avec sa main droite. Il voulut ensuite dire quelque chose mais un éclair plus fort que les précédents le coupa net. Il se résigna donc à tenter de décourager son frère se disant que cela ne pouvait être qu'un signe des dieux. Ils devaient se battre… mais ils y perdraient sans doute leur vie.

« Soit… allons-y. »

Faramir sourit et lui tapa amicalement le dos.

« Je te reconnais bien là. Bon ! Allons rejoindre nos hommes. »

« Hum… Oui. »

Faramir repensa alors à son rêve. N'était-ce vraiment qu'un rêve ? Ou était-ce une vision ?

« Euh, j'ai quelque chose à de te dire… »

« Tu me le raconteras plus tard, le temps presse ! »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Faramir partit en premier et Boromir le regarda courir aussi vite que son armure pouvait le lui permettre, en soupirant. Son frère ne pouvait s'imaginer le nombre d'orcs que les éclaireurs disaient avoir vu. Non, il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Enfin, ils étaient, tous deux, les fils de l'intendant après tout et devaient se battre pour eux et pour le Gondor. Oui, ils devaient se battre. Il partit donc à la suite de Faramir, en glissant à moitié sur les pierres humides.

Ils étaient maintenant tous adossés à des piliers proches les uns des autres ou collés contre un des murs froids et humides ou encore au sommet des débris de la cité, la corde de leur arc tendue au maximum. Leurs corps tremblaient tous de la même façon et leurs cœurs battaient tous au même rythme. Ils avaient peur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était ainsi au début de chaque bataille, toujours cette peur. Est-ce que les orcs avaient, eux aussi, peur ? Bonne question… Faramir commençait à sentir cette tension il avait envie de rassurer ses hommes, leur dire des paroles qui leur donneraient du courage, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'ils entendent sa voix vibrer. Et qu'ils sachent que lui aussi… avait peur.

Des pas résonnèrent sur le sol et firent trembler le pont qui reliait le royaume des orcs à celui des humains. Celui qui reliait l'est à l'ouest, celui qui mènerait les orcs à Osgiliath. Des cailloux que leurs pieds butèrent, roulèrent et tombèrent ensuite dans l'eau en faisant des petits « floc » à un rythme régulier. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite ! Les nombreux soldats du Gondor et les quelques cavaliers du Rohan qui étaient devenus fantassin eurent l'impression de commencer à entendre la respiration de leurs adversaires.

Soudain, une lame brilla dans la nuit. C'était le premier orc, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Les peaux vertes avaient l'avantage car les ténèbres étaient leur royaumes, mais ils se battaient ceci dit sur le terrain des humains. L'épée à deux mains de Boromir fendit l'air et vint fracasser le crâne de cette vile créature qui s'écroula à terre mais cela n'arrêta pas les autres qui commencèrent affluer en masse dans la cité. Des cordes se détendirent en un bruit de harpe et des flèches allèrent se planter dans la gorge des orcs tandis que d'autres transperçaient cœurs, corps et pieds ou allaient cogner un mur innocent. La bataille fit ainsi rage dans la forteresse. D'abord les orcs furent les plus nombreux à tomber à terre, mais ils continuaient d'arriver, toujours plus nombreux. Puis, des hommes s'effondrèrent dans des flaques de leur sang mélangé à celui de leurs adversaires et à l'eau de pluie.

Faramir se rendit alors compte que son frère avait raison. Ils allaient perdre…

La bataille dura presque toute la nuit et les hommes, qu'ils venaient du Gondor ou du Rohan se battirent comme des fauves mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : les orcs étaient trop nombreux. Finalement, ils furent submergés et se replièrent alors dans un coin d'Osgiliath. Mais les orcs arrivèrent puis les encerclèrent et passèrent finalement à l'attaque ! Faramir dans un dernier espoir fonça sur l'ennemi en criant à plein poumon le cris de guerre de Minas Tirith ! Mais une main le retint. C'était Boromir…

« Ça ne sert plus à rien de se battre. »

« Alors nous mourrons ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

« Trop nombreux sont ceux qui sont tombés, vengeons les maintenant ! »

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Allons nous en. »

Faramir voulut répliquer mais son frère le jeta alors, sans une once d'hésitation, à l'eau qu'il atteignit après une chute de plusieurs mètres. Des hommes tombèrent à leurs côtés mais presque tous n'étaient que des corps inertes qui coulaient à pic. Étaient-ils tous mort, et où pouvait maintenant bien se trouver Boromir ?

Le jeune homme se sentit ensuite, à son tour, tirer vers le bas. Son armure ! Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'enlever. Il commença alors à paniquer… Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre une grande inspiration. Non, il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Au-dessus de lui il put voir la lune briller et cela, que vous le croyez ou non, lui donna du courage. Il saisit son épée toujours aussi acéré qu'un rasoir et coupa les lanière en cuire qui l'attachait à sa protection. L'eau ralentissait ses mouvements mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour l'avoir ! Puis, il retira son heaume tandis que ses bottes remplient d'eau glissèrent de ses pieds. Malgré qu'elle pesait lourd, qu'elle le gênait, il ne voulut pas lâcher Doledruim. Il remonta à la surface de l'eau. Il mourrait de froid et claquait des dents, il sentait ses forces le quitter. C'en était trop, d'abord ils se battaient et maintenant il devenait nager dans une eau glaciale, tout habillé, en plus ! Une main le saisit à nouveau. Encore son frère ? Non, un orc… Celui-ci était tombé avec les humains et se sentait glisser vers le fond. Il tentait de se retenir à Faramir, mais celui-ci lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans les tempes. La peau verte le relâcha et disparut dans les profondeurs de la rivière.

Faramir avait froid… Il nagea alors vers la berge ouest et après de nombreux efforts, il l'atteignit. Là, se tenait son frère qui sourit en le voyant. Il était trempé, n'avait ni arme ni armure et semblait aussi épuisé que lui, si pas plus. À ses côtés se tenaient trois hommes qui semblaient épuiser. Dans Osgiliath, les derniers humains étaient tués et les orcs commençaient à allumer de grands feus pour manger les corps des leurs ennemis et fêter leur victoire ! Bien qu'ils aient froid, les cinq rescapés ne devaient surtout pas se faire remarquer. Ils parlèrent peu et se contentèrent de se serrer les uns contre les autres pour avoir bien chaud. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Ils dormirent peu et d'un sommeil sans rêve puis, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, il faisait encore nuit et il pleuvait toujours autant. Ils se levèrent tous pour partir mais l'un d'entre eux ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. Faramir le secoua et sentit sa peau sur laquelle avait coagulé le sang et la terre. Elle était presque gelé. Boromir s'approcha pour prendre le poul de l'homme… Aucun doute, il était mort. Les hommes insistèrent auprès de leur chef pour enterrer cette nouvelle victime des orcs mais leurs chefs refusèrent. Ils n'avaient pas le temps sinon ils mourraient de froid à leur tour. Faramir prit à contre cœur les bottes du décédé, puis ils glissèrent tous à l'unisson son corps dans l'eau.

« Voilà… Puisse son âme repose en paix. » Dit Faramir d'une voix monotone… Tants étaient morts, à quoi bon.

« Bon, partons pour Minas Tirith, si nous nous pressons, nous l'aurons atteint avant l'aube. »

Ainsi, ils partirent vers l'ouest et après de nombreuses heures, ils rejoignirent la tour blanche. Ils étaient tous épuisés mais malgré tout, ils passèrent quand même chez l'Intendant dès, leur arrivée à Minas Tirith. Il ne fut pas heureux d'apprendre qu'Osgiliath était tombée. Faramir parla alors à son père du rêve qu'il avait eu la veille de la bataille. Cela intrigua beaucoup ce dernier qui déclara que ce ne pouvait être qu'un signe divin et d'ailleurs qu'Imladris existait bien. C'était une petite vallée où se trouvait Fondcombe, la maison du seigneur elfe, Elrond. Denethor savait que la route était longue et semée d'embûche. Il chargea donc Faramir d'aller là-bas et lui conseilla de partir le jour même… Puis, finalement, les deux frères se retirèrent.


	2. Fondcombe ou le Gondor

C'était le lendemain du fameux départ vers Fondcombe. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever à l'Est illumina tout d'abord le royaume des elfes sylvains. La dame Galadrielle sortit alors de chez elle, dans la forêt du Lothlorien, et alla inspecter son miroir tandis que ses frères elfes partaient accomplir les tâches les plus diverses qu'elle leur avait données. Un peu plus au nord, Thranduil chantait avec son peuple et son fils, Legolas, tout en traversant Mirkwood, du nord au sud, aussi appelée la forêt noire. Puis, le soleil grimpa le long de la haute chaîne de montagne qui séparait les elfes des hobbits et vint éclairer la Comté où les petites gens d'Hobbitebourg feraient sans doute encore la grasse matinée jusqu'au moment où les douze coups de midi résonneraient. Le seigneur des elfes, Elrond, vint se percher sur le balcon de sa maison de Fondcombe pour admirer son reflet dans la rivière. Dans la taverne du Poney Fringant, un peu plus loin, un rôdeur surnommé Grand Pas buvait un verre d'hydromel sans que personne ne semble le remarquer… C'était aussi dans ce royaume qu'après une nuit passée avec les ours, Beorn, le changeur de forme, retourna chez lui et reprit son apparence humaine. Vint en même temps que celui de la Lothlorien et de Mirkwood, le tour du Rohan de dire bonjour à une nouvelle journée. La cité d'Edoras se réveillait peu à peu et les chevaux sauvages couraient en liberté dans les plaines qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant celle-ci. Finalement - j'en viens directement aux cités où se déroule notre histoire, en sautant au passage de nombreux royaumes - le soleil arriva sur les terres du Gondor. La cité de Minas Tirith aussi appelée la tour blanche, la capitale du Gondor, reflétait comme d'habitude le soleil avec force et le marbre blanc dont elle était presque entièrement faite semblait être neuf. Les trompettes se firent alors entendre au sommet des remparts et le bruit qu'elles produisirent se répercuta sur les maisons des habitants de la cité. Les boulangers allèrent se coucher ainsi que les gardes de nuit et bien d'autres gens. Mais les ruelles se remplirent alors de marchands qui installèrent rapidement leurs échoppes pour pouvoir ainsi prendre les meilleurs emplacements. C'était jour du marché et tout le monde s'activait dès l'aube. De tous les jours de la semaine, c'était celui où on avait l'occasion de gagner le plus de pièces d'or. C'était aussi le jour où il y avait le plus de vol à la tire et c'est pourquoi des gardes erraient dans les petites ruelles sombres de la forteresse en serrant leur lance contre leurs amures dorées sur lesquelles trônait le blason de Minas Tirith… l'arbre blanc ! Leurs corps étaient parcourus de frisons et ils étaient prêt à frapper toute personne qui les regarderait de travers. Leurs tempes étaient couvertes de gouttes de sueur qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à essuyer à cause de leurs heaumes. C'était eux qui devaient surveiller la forteresse et empêcher les bandits de nuire à la prospérité de ces lieux, en somme, c'était sur leurs larges épaules que le bien être des habitants de la tour blanche reposait en ce matin de printemps.

Au sommet de ces lieux, surélevé, était installé le château de l'intendant – chargé de remplacer le roi tant que personne ne viendra revendiquer ce titre en se déclarant descendant des rois de jadis. Devant celui-ci, une plateforme de pierres blanches de plus de trois mètres de largeur surplombait la cité. Dans une cour presque collée au château il y avait une petite source au milieu de laquelle l'arbre blanc se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Selon la légende, on raconte que c'était Isildur lui-même qui l'avait autrefois planté.

Un, puis deux, puis trois, puis une infinité de rayons de soleil filtrèrent à travers les rideaux de soie qui flottaient devant l'unique fenêtre de la chambre de Faramir, le fils de Denethor, l'intendant. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Il regarda pendant quelques secondes le plafond puis fit la grimace et se tourna sur le côté en emportant avec lui tout ce qui passait sous sa main et pouvait le couvrir… Il n'avait pas envi de se lever, il voulait profiter encore quelques minutes de la douceur de ses draps. Cela n'était que la première nuit – et demi – qu'il passait dans un vrai lit. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux blonds mi-longs et ferma les yeux pour se reposer encore un petit peu…

Il repensait encore à son frère. Il en avait rêvé toute la nuit, l'imaginant soit lutter avec bravoure contre des bandits, soit décapité par des orcs haut comme deux hommes. Où pouvait-il déjà être ? Faramir se rappelait très bien des évènements de la veille.

Il était occupé de seller son cheval et murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille de ce dernier. Il s'apprêtait ainsi à partir comme prévu pour Fondcombe mais soudain il entendit une voix résonner derrière lui. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Retourne au château… J'y vais ! C'est moi qui irait voir le seigneur Elrond. »

Le cadet tourna des yeux ronds vers son aîné. Pourquoi voulait-il partir à Fondcombe ? Pourquoi changeait-il ainsi d'avis… Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'ils trouvaient tous les deux devant l'intendant. Faisait-il juste cela pour l'embêter, il lui dirait ensuite qu'en fait il restait, que ce n'était qu'une blague ? Non, ce n'était pas le style de Boromir qui était d'une nature si calme et bienveillante. Faramir se faisait des idées.

Après un soupir, il se contenta de l'ignorer et attacha solidement la selle sur le dos de sa monture. Le jeune homme avait toujours adoré être dans les écuries, sentir l'odeur du foin et être proche des bêtes. Elles semblaient comprendre ce qu'il leur disait. Faramir glissa ensuite un pied dans le premier étrier puis passa l'autre par-dessus le dos de son cheval pour finalement le glisser dans le second. Il se retrouva alors avec la bride en main et il talonna la bête pour la faire avancer.

« J'ai dit que j'y allais… », Boromir parlait lentement et détachait chaque syllabe comme si son frère était idiot.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la bâtisse, Faramir s'arrêta net en entendant celui-ci.

« Il n'en est pas question, tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Que j'y vais par plaisir ! Non… Je préfèrerai rester ici auprès de Denethor, notre père. Alors va-t'en, et laisse moi. Tu devrais plutôt m'encourager ! »

« Tu sais très bien que s'il n'avait pas dit que 'tu' partais, j'y aurais été. »

« … »

Boromir soupira et s'approcha de son petit frère. Il posa avec douceur une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci puis dit d'une voix calme et apaisante.

« J'ai pris une décision… j'y vais. »

C'en était trop, son frère voulait donc vraiment le remplacer ! Faramir se tira de l'étreinte de son frère avec violence. En partant pour Fondcombe, il représenterait le royaume des hommes et tout le monde n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui. Non, cette fois ci ce serait lui, Faramir, le héros et peut-être que son père le regarderait différemment. Peut-être qu'il ne le considérerait plus comme le deuxième… Celui qui marche avec maladresse dans les pas de son aîné. Certes, la route pour la maison d'Elrond était dangereuse, mais cela valait le coup de la parcourir.

« Je t'ai dit 'non' ! Sache que tu n'est pas le seul à prendre des décisions… Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! »

« … »

« J'en ai marre de rester ainsi, toujours dans ton ombre ! Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui pars. Même si je dois risquer ma vie pour cela. »

« … je suis désolé, mais sache que si je fais ainsi si c'est pour te protéger. La route pour Fondcombe sera sans doute semé d'embûche, et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Laisse moi partir… C'est un ordre ! »

Faramir continua de fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Devait-il sourire ou pleurer ? C'était, hier, la première fois que quelqu'un le protégeait ainsi – enfin son père l'aimait comme un fils mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Son frère était donc parti pour de bon et il ne savait pas s'ils se reverraient un jour.

En attendant, Faramir ne savait pas ce qui, lui, l'attendait. Denethor devait lui en vouloir terriblement que Boromir soit parti à sa place. Qu'est-ce que son père pourrait encore lui faire subir ? Denethor était un homme fou qui donnait de drôles de punition. Il aimait ses deux enfants autant l'un que l'autre mais avait toujours été plus indulgent avec Boromir.

Le jeune homme se dit ensuite qu'il avait assez dormi et qu'il serait bien de sortir un peu de sa chambre. Ainsi, il enfila sa chemise blanche, son pantalon puis ses bottes. Il fit son lit et poussa ensuite la porte en chêne menant au couloir du château. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva devant la source de l'arbre blanc. Des enfants étaient assis en rond autour d'un vieillard qui leur racontait des histoires. De temps en temps, il arrêtait de conter et commençait à chanter. Faramir sourit, il aurait bien aimé l'écouter mais quelque chose vint interrompre ses pensées. Encore une voix… comme la veille. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas celle de son frère. Une voix beaucoup plus froide et autoritaire.

« Messire Faramir, chef de la garde de Minas Tirith ? »

Faramir répondit instinctivement sans se retourner.

« Oui ? »

« Votre père, l'Intendant, vous demande. »

Il soupira et alla rejoindre l'homme. Il devait avoir au moins la quarantaine et portait sur son vente l'écusson représentant 'l'arbre'. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et tiré en arrière. Faramir le reconnut toute de suite : Semir, messager personnel de Denethor. Celui-ci le conduisit sans hésiter et sans rien ajouter dans la salle du trône où Denethor était occupé de manger. Il saisissait des morceaux de poulet, les regardait avec des yeux brillants puis les avalait goulûment Faramir du attendre que son père finisse son repas. Finalement, quand le cuisiner s'en fut aller, il s'avança et posa un genou à terre.

« Vous m'avez demandé ? »

Le roi lécha goulûment ses doigts et esquissa un sourire.

« Oui, mais relève-toi… tu es mon fils. »

Faramir obéit en se disant qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être son fils. Qu'est-ce que son père avait en tête pour le faire venir ici ? N'avait-il pas digéré le départ de Boromir. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque lorsqu'il parla.

« Hum… puis-je savoir… pourquoi …? »,

« Eh bien, Faramir, tu sais que nous somme en guerre contre les orcs et tu sais même mieux que tout le monde qu'ils nous ont pris Osgiliath… »

Guerre… oui, Denethor comptait l'envoyer se battre au front. Mais où ? Il fallait garder le plus d'homme possible à Minas Tirith, maintenant qu'Osgiliath était tombé. Ainsi Faramir devrait partir !

« …et je me suis dit que tu pourrais prendre avec toi un groupe composé des meilleurs soldats de la forteresse puis partir aider nos hommes qui retiennent valeureusement les orcs ? C'est grâce à eux que les hommes du sud n'arrivent pas à venir rejoindre… Sauron. »

Faramir serra les poings si fort que ses ongles s'étaient maintenant profondément enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains et un filet de sang coulait de chacune d'entre elle. Pourquoi le renvoyait-il si vite au combat ? Il venait à peine de revenir d'Osgiliath et était ainsi toujours épuisé… Faramir ignora la douleur … Il voulait dire non et rester ici, juste le temps de se reprendre… il le voulait, mais il ne le pouvait pas ! Si les soldats apprenaient qu'il avait refusé de leur venir en aide, qu'elle serait leur réaction ? Faramir ne préférait pas l'imaginer. Oui, il irait.

« Cela sera… », Faramir soupira, « …fait selon vos ordres. »

Denethor sourit et répondit d'un ton neutre et tranchant.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, fils. »

Sans un mot de plus, Faramir tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui Denethor. L'intendant le regarda un sourire aux lèvres. Faramir ressemblait beaucoup à Boromir. En moins courageux et en moins fort bien sûr. Il était bien son fils, un fils de Minas Tirith ! Un homme à l'esprit combatif.

Le pauvre Faramir était maintenant dans la caserne du Gondor, il discutait avec un de ses amis sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Celui-ci soupira en entendant qu'il avait accepté de déjà repartir se battre et le traita de tous les noms pour le décourager. Mais, en fin de compte, il aida tout de même Faramir et lui composa une escouade avec les meilleurs soldats de la cité puis lui donna une armure complète et un arc mais Faramir garda sa bonne vieille épée.

(((Voila! J'éspère que vous avez aimé ces deux premiers chapitres. Alors, une petite "Review"? Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas: J'y répondrai!)))


End file.
